User blog:RadioRebalRocks/Radio Rebel Crushes
u all no if u watched radio rebel that tara liked gavin so heres what happen if u didnt watch and if u did heres my way to say it so here i go. Tara is a shy girl and is doing her show Radio Rebel and her step dad walks in and was listening to the music on the show of Radio Rebel and after the song was over he didnt hear anything so she didt want ppl to start not listening so she kept going and he found out that she was Radio Rebel and her step dad was the owner of slam studios and he wanted her to be live at slam studios and she said yes and when she went she was scared and while her step dad was talking to her about to show her the room she will be broad casting then she hides in someones room at slam studios and she nos her and the girl says thhat she will walk with her to her broad casting room and act like shes her bff at slam so she says she will and they walk to her broad casting room and she broad casts Radio Rebeland when she is done she goes to school and she gets bullied and talks to her real bff named Audrey and she keeps saying to talk to gavin but tara wont so one day gavin wanted to talk to her at lunch time and she doesnt want to but she doesnt say that she deosnt want to then audrey pushes her closer to gavin and they start talking about when tara gave a demo that he and his band made and how she gave it to her dad to give to radio rebel and she just said that that happened because no onewas soposed to no that she was radio rebel and only one person did which was her bff audrey and everyone at slam studios and when she was broad casting one time she said to get up and dance at 8 o clock so almost everybody did the next day and the princable of that school said if any one knew who radio rebel was to tell her so she could banned her from the school but her step dad said that she should probably stop doing radio rebel but she said that she was not going to stop not now she was mnot going back to the old tara the old shy tara and her step dad said that if she wanted to keep going she could so she did then on her next broad cast she said to all dance at lunch bc lunch time is our time then after that she said that prom was canceled entill she found out who radio rebel was and then after school everyone went to slam studios and tara needed to get into slam studios and so the girl that helped her at the beginning of the of the movie decided to help her and audrey and when they were done broad casting they needed help out and tara saw a guy in a sandwich working to sell sandwiches and they order a sandwich and when he got there they asked him to help so he said he knew what to do so he went outside and danced and then tara and audrey got away and went home and at the next broad cast she said they they were going to have a morp which is a back words prom so at the morp gavin sang a song and said that the song was for someone not afraid to ask a dancing sandwich for help and so then he sang the song and the dancing sandwich was gavin then they kissed and beccame bf and gf THE END made by RadioRebalRocks Category:Blog posts